Surpreendida
by xAkemihime
Summary: Os humanos ainda tinham alguns comportamentos bem estranhos na visão de Peg. Mas ela realmente havia achado seu lugar no mundo.


The Host pertence a Stephenie Meyer (por mais inacreditável que isso possa ser).

Wanda nos EUA e no filme, no livro traduzido em português o nome dela é Peregrina (Peg) e foi esse que eu utilizei na fic, problem?

* * *

O cheiro de chuva invadiu-lhe as narinas, despertando-a aos poucos. Ao abrir os olhos, não se surpreendeu ao ver a face sonolenta de Ian à sua frente. Nas costas, podia sentir o calor do corpo de Jamie também próximo a si.

Todos haviam dormido na sala de jogos naquela noite, espalhando seus colchões pelo imenso salão no interior da caverna.

E com um empurrãozinho singelo do irmão de Melanie, Peg e Ian se acertaram de uma vez por todas.

Ela se sentia feliz. Feliz como nunca esteve antes.

- Bom dia. – Seus devaneios foram interrompidos ao ouvir a voz de Ian a sua frente.

- Dormiu bem? – Ela perguntou, dando-lhe um curto selinho.

- Uhum. – Murmurou ele.

Foi aí que Peg notou que várias pessoas já estavam acordando e se levantando também. Ela gostaria de ficar deitada conversando com Ian, mas o dever os chamava.

Era hora de levantar. Aquele seria um longo dia de trabalho, e por mais que todos se recusassem a deixá-la ajudar com aquele corpo pequeno e de aparência frágil, Peg aprendera a ser persistente, e iria fazer o que fosse preciso.

Porém logo ela descobriu que aquele não seria um dia comum.

Foi quando entrou na cozinha que sentiu alguns olhares suspeitos vindo em sua direção. Peg franziu o cenho, sem entender o que se passava.

Não eram olhares de repulsa, raiva. Não, mas eram olhares que diziam que algo tinha acontecido, e que certamente tinha relação com ela.

Peg apertou levemente a mão de Ian entre a sua.

- Por que estão me olhando assim? – Sussurrou um pouco apreensiva.

- Provavelmente não é nada, relaxe. – Disse ele de volta, tentando soar descontraído, esboçando um sorriso, porém a menina captou um fio de nervosismo em sua voz. Apesar disso, decidiu não insistir nas perguntas.

Não demorou muito para os dois pegarem o café da manhã, e logo se dirigiam para o lugar de costume, perto de Melanie e Jared. Ambos comiam e conversavam animadamente, em especial Mel que parecia bastante empolgada.

Conversa essa que acabou imediatamente quando Peg e Ian se sentaram.

- Bom dia! – Melanie logo foi dizendo. Mas tempos de convivência dividindo um único corpo com ela, fizera Peg aprender muito sobre a mesma. E neste momento sabia que sua amiga estava lhe escondendo alguma coisa.

Não só pela sua conversa com Jared ter acabado, mas pela sua face se contrair em surpresa quando a viu, e como as palavras escaparam rapidamente de sua boca quando ela se sentou lá.

Sim, Peg sabia muita coisa sobre ela. O suficiente para achar aquele dia ainda mais estranho.

Porém antes que pudesse abrir a boca para perguntar se havia alguma coisa errada, outra pessoa foi mais rápida.

- Peg, você podia ter me acordado! – A voz de Jamie se fez presente, sentando-se ao lado dela com um prato com bacon com ovos em suas mãos.

Peregrina sorriu ao ver sua cara emburrada, porém com um ar de divertimento por trás.

- Me desculpe, você estava em um sono tão profundo... Não quis interromper.

Ele deu de ombros, satisfeito com a resposta e se pôs a comer seu café da manhã, faminto como de costume.

Não demorou para todos terminarem de comer, aos poucos cada um foi se levantando. E Peg finalmente achou que os olhares que havia sentido sobre si mais cedo, juntamente com a cena de Melanie, fora apenas coisa de sua cabeça.

Ou ao menos foi isso que pensou antes de Jamie terminar de comer e começar a falar.

- Ei, finalmente consegui convencer a Sharon a me liberar da aula para ajudar na fes... AI! – Seja lá o que ele dizia de forma tão empolgada, logo assumiu uma expressão de dor, massageando a perna com suas mãos e lançando um olhar irritado a Mel que estava na sua frente.

- O que houve? – Peg logo perguntou.

- Nada. – Jamie e Mel disseram em uníssono rapidamente. Ela ignorando claramente o olhar irritado de seu irmão.

- Vamos, temos muito que fazer. – Jared foi que os fez levantar e se prepararem para o trabalho pesado que viria.

É, sem dúvida os humanos ainda tinham alguns comportamentos bem estranhos na visão de Peg. Ela realmente não entendia.

Mas por fim, Peg deixou completamente de lado o estranho café da manhã. Ela e Ian ficaram encarregados de limpar os espelhos do salão de jogos, e depois arrumar como podiam o dormitório que agora compartilhariam.

Devido à chuva, toda a área onde ficava os dormitórios ficou inutilizada. As pessoas protegeram como puderam seus pertences, para não perder nenhum deles, era sempre complicado quando o clima mudava daquele jeito. Apesar de eles apreciarem bastante uma chuva no enorme deserto em que viviam.

Em meio ao trabalho e aos beijos roubados que Ian sempre lhe dava (fazendo-a chamar sua atenção para se concentrar em seu serviço), o horário do almoço logo os alcançou.

E foi somente Peg fazer menção de ir para a cozinha, que Ian se apressou a sua frente.

- Eu busco nossa comida, vamos almoçar aqui.

- Tá, mas por quê? – Indagou ela, sem entender, mas Ian já havia ido.

Sem escolha, Peg suspirou, sentando-se no colchão de Ian no chão da sala de jogos. Eles ainda iriam ficar por ali durante alguns dias, nenhum deles era meteorologista, mas pelo que dava para notar ao olhar para o céu, ainda choveria durante alguns dias mais.

Ian retornou depois de alguns minutos, sentando-se ao lado dela com dois pratos de comida em suas mãos. Ele não disse nada, e Peg tão pouco perguntou o porquê daquilo tudo. Mas de certa forma ela não se importou, era gostoso ficar a sós com ele, ainda mais em um dia estranho como aquele.

Assim que terminaram, Ian voltou a cozinha para entregar os pratos para lavarem, e logo ambos retornaram ao trabalho. As vezes viam os amigos passarem de um lado para o outro, limpando os espelhos também, alguns lançavam um olhar para Peg, deixando-a ainda mais intrigada.

Ela perguntara a Ian o que estava acontecendo. Pois certamente alguma coisa estava acontecendo. E não era a primeira vez que deixavam de contar algo para ela. Mas Ian somente se limitava a dizer que não havia nada, que era só impressão sua.

Isso a deixou um pouco irritada e também preocupada. Afinal ele não era de mentir para ela assim.

Com a sala de jogos finalmente limpa depois de longas horas e seu dormitório com Ian arrumado como pôde. Peg sentia o suor se impregnando em sua roupa. O trabalho estava terminado, e ela estava precisando de um bom banho.

Separou roupas limpas e secas e se dirigiu para a área de banho, onde se surpreendeu ao ver que não havia fila nenhuma.

Finalmente de banho tomado, Peg e Ian se dirigiram para a cozinha para jantar. Ela achou que ele novamente a impediria de ir lá, mas dessa vez o homem nada disse, apenas sorriu com brilho diferente em seus olhos. Peg já não entendia mais nada.

E sua confusão ficou ainda maior quando chegaram à cozinha. O lugar estava estranhamente decorado com alguns balões, e um singelo bolo estava sobre a mesa de centro. Um coro de vozes gritando "surpresa!" se fez presente no local.

Se Melanie não tivesse vivido isso, Peg provavelmente nunca saberia o significado. Mas quando estivera no corpo de sua amiga, vira uma memória dela em seu décimo segundo aniversário, onde seus pais e amigos lhe prepararam uma festa surpresa, pegando-a completamente desprevenida, deixando-a radiante de felicidade.

E era assim que Peg estava quando finalmente se recordou das memórias de Mel. Nunca havia passado por aquilo antes, em todas as suas antigas vidas, o aniversário do hospedeiro não era significante, não era nem sequer mencionado, quanto mais comemorado.

Mas a raça humana era mesmo diferente de tudo que havia presenciado. Era realmente mais intensa em todos os sentidos, até mesmo nisso.

Peg não precisava sequer perguntar como haviam descoberto que era seu aniversário, ela havia mencionado quando despertara naquele corpo que dali a duas semanas faria 18 (o que não era totalmente verdade, mas até então ninguém sabia disso), porém a data certa, ou ao menos o que ela achava que era, havia contado alguns dias depois para Melanie enquanto as duas lavavam a louça suja do almoço.

Falando na amiga, Mel lhe lançava um olhar travesso. Na hora Peg soube que fora ela quem arquitetara aquilo tudo.

Depois ouvir vários "feliz aniversário" e ser abraçada por muitos (com exceção de Sharon e Maggie), Peg fitou o bolo, surpresa.

- Como vocês conseguiram? Foram em uma incursão? Não precisava disso! Vocês correram risco! – Ela falou, preocupada. Não queria que ninguém corresse risco desnecessário por ela, claro.

- Ah Peg, qual é! Você merece! – Melanie disse ao seu lado. – E também, não corremos risco nenhum, se quer saber.

- Eu ajudei – Sunny disse ao lado de Kyle, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. – Foi minha primeira vez fazendo isso, mas eu fui ótima, ninguém suspeitou!

Peg suspirou, não adiantaria falar nada mesmo.

- Não fique com essa cara emburrada. Você já fez muito por nós, está na hora de retribuir. – Ian disse de forma firme, apertando levemente sua mão.

O olhar dos dois se encontrou e Peg pôde sentir suas maçãs do rosto corarem.

- Certo, certo, vocês vão ficar conversando aí ou vão aproveitar? – A voz sonora de Jeb se fez presente. – Faz tempo que não temos uma festa aqui, depois vocês se preocupam com isso!

A maioria dos presentes riram. Peg decidiu então deixar de lado aquilo.

Ela era uma alma, mas não gostava de fazer nenhum deles, os seres humanos que agora eram a sua família, correrem risco assim. Mas no fundo, ela havia adorado a surpresa. Havia adorado ver o quanto eles se importavam com ela, o quanto agora a tratavam como uma deles. Como um igual.

Ela realmente havia achado seu lugar no mundo.

* * *

Alô vcs que o filme lançou hoje (29 de março) e eu estou subindo nas paredes de vontade de ver.

Me deixem review, acalmem meu coração e me deixem feliz.


End file.
